Bang!
by CombustingDucklet
Summary: [Name], a self proclaimed coward, decides to switch her badge for a position as a hero. However, even with a special power it is evident that she is the weakest hero there is. Determined to overcome her cowardliness, she tags along with Saitama and Genos on their humorous adventures. (GenosxReader)
1. Introducing the Biggest Coward!

"Shit"  
With a giant nude sea man looming over a cyborg who looked like he had just been doused in acid, [Name] decided she had the worst timing.  
She turned her head from the strange scene and looked back at the destroyed shelter, complete with unconscious super heroes. Her gaze flicked to her mere gun on her belt, and then back up to the unfolding scene. [Name] had just arrived in hope of safety, but after entering the gaping hole and witnessing a walking fish punch the mortally wounded cyborg through the wall, she decided to step back and let the heroes handle this.  
However, it was evident the situation was out of control.  
[Name] tightly shut her eyes and tried to stop the tremors running through her body at the thought of opposing that thing. Apparently it was called the Sea King, from it's giant fangs to its looming height, everything about it was terrifying. (Though [Name] was pretty sure the heart shaped nipples take the cake.)  
She mentally scolded herself for not instantly trying to take the thing down, but staring at the strange nipples.  
So, with a few mental slaps, and a physical one, she took a final shaken breath she opened her eyes.  
And so [Name], the biggest coward in law enforcement, [Name] withdrew the weapon and shifted into position, half hidden from debris.  
Her first try at warning the monster ended in a wheeze. And so she drew another breath, cleared her throat, and yelled above the rain.  
"Stop, in the name of the law! Put your hands behind your back and face me!" The attention turned towards the rain soaked woman clad in her uniform. Her hands shook even more as the Sea King slowly turned from the cyborg to the shivering police officer. The Sea Kings fang filled grin grew on his face as he took a cocky step towards [Name].  
 _I'm done for…_  
Another step and he raised his arms in a careless gesture. The fallen cyborg raised his head.  
The Sea King was worse alone, but all the attention from these people? [Name] could feel her heart ready to burst out of her chest. It thrashed against her rib cage, threatening to break loose. Her breath came in short, broken gasps. She could feel the harsh, judging gazes resting on her terrified form. A booming voice broke her from her insecure ridden thoughts.  
"Ah, what do we have here? Another puny hero?"  
A pitiful wail came from the crowd, no doubt from a confused child.  
 _I've always been weak._  
"These heroes never really give up, don't they?"  
 _Looked down upon._  
"You still look weaker than the others. Maybe if I say boo you will fall over." The Sea King laughed at his comment, making the (h/c) haired female flinch at his booming voice.  
Maybe I have a chance to be strong. A chance to try again.  
 _I guess it's now or never._  
"I repeat, put your hands over your head, or I will shoot!"  
She was unknown to the survivors remaining in the shelter, a lone ant ready to be crushed by the monster. It was clear she stood no chance, the small black gun in her hands seemed like a toy as the Sea King stood before her. But a single cheer rose from the crowd and for a second her chest bloomed with confidence. "Go Lone Officer!"  
And so, newly named, however horrible the name was, Lone Officer shot. The bullet whistled through the air and hit the center of the monster's chest. [Name] pushed back the trigger again. And then again. And again. And it went on until a click echoed through the shelter.  
Simultaneously a remaining piece of the shelter roof crashed in front of [Name], obscuring her vision as dust filled the area. She flinched back and coughed, turning her head back to where the Sea King had stood. She rose and tossed her gun to the side and began to walk forward blindly, after stepping over her concrete shield. She sensed it before she felt it. The danger, the inevitable doom.  
Her earlier words left her lips a second before it struck her, though with much more panic and the thought that this was a horrible idea and she was a complete idiot.  
"Shit"


	2. Introducing Caped Baldy!

"Why are you here again?"  
[Name] glanced up from her intense staring of the cup of coffee currently in her hands.  
The bald man was talking with his mouth full. Again. [Name] wrinkled up her nose and tried not to gag. Such horrible manners…  
"I mean, I appreciate the food and all", he paused to give a loud burp, "but you've been sitting here for two hours."  
"I wanted to thank you and the cyborg again."  
And then he has picking his nose.  
So gross. [Name] turned her head away, disgusted by his antics.  
"Oh, okay."  
[Name] resumed staring at the coffee, now turned away from him, swirling the cup in her hands. She let out a soft sigh and bit her lip as she watched the cream swish around in the cup.  
According to the news, after she had been backhanded by the Sea King into the shelter she passed out from the pain. The hero named License-less Rider had arrived, and then this slob bald hero arrived, defeating the monster with a single punch.  
[Name] learned from the Hero Association website that the wounded cyborg was called Demon Cyborg and a new hero. After watching a video a witness had taken with their phone she instantly became amazed of his abilities.  
Inspired by his strength, she became the lowest ranking hero, Lone Officer. Though she was pretty sure the Hero Association only accepted her because of her internet fame after standing up to the monster. Which failed miserably.  
And now she was here, waiting to ask the cyborg to train her to become strong like him. It was obvious Saitama was also being apprenticed by the great S-Class, she hoped Demon Cyborg could take on another disciple. She had brought food, but after it occurred to her that cyborgs might not eat, she made an excuse and handed it off to Saitama.  
"By the way, shouldn't you still be in the hospital?"  
[Name] snapped out of her thoughts and jerked her head up, spilling a splash of coffee on her uniform. I just cleaned this!  
"You were smashed against the shelter pretty hard."  
Aha! The one thing she was proud of. She let out the first real smile since she arrived and nodded. Her stained uniform was casted out of her mind.  
"Ah! Watch this!"  
[Name] set down the coffee on the table between her and the hero and took the gun off the holster. Saitama watched wearily, pausing his nasty habit.  
Excitedly, she pulled the trigger and shot at point blank range into her forearm. She grimaced at the pain but immediately resumed smiling, glancing up at the C-Class hero.  
The close range had caused blood to splatter around the oblivious female.  
Saitama's eyes widened in horror as he looked around his apartment and ignored the proud [Name].  
"M-my apartment!"  
[Name] gaped. She had just shot herself, yet he had the audacity to worry about his apartment?  
"Are you serious? I just shot myself!" [Name] gritted her teeth to avoid her lashing out more. The Demon Cyborg might decline her request if she fights with his current apprentice.  
Despite her outraged yell the bald bum still ignored her and stood up. He continued his frantic glances at the blood stained walls.  
The (H/C) haired woman shoved her forearm in front of his face. He stopped his panicking and glanced down at her arm, noticing the bloody, but bullet-hole, free arm.  
"Where did the bullet wound go?"  
He looked at her other arm that was resting at her side and then back to the uninjured forearm.  
"See? All gone," she glanced around his apartment. "About the blood, it will disappear in a few minutes."  
Saitama immediately stopped panicking. "Oh, that's good."  
He sat back down and began to read a comic. [Name] stared at him in shock. What a strange man… 


	3. Introducing Demon Cyborg!

"I'm back Master."  
[Name] whipped her head from the coffee table where she had previously face planted due to boredom.  
Is that…?  
Saitama put down his comic and looked towards the entrance of the apartment and greeted the stranger with a small smile.  
"Welcome back Genos. What took you so long?"  
That had to be him! Who else would visit Saitama? [Name] couldn't imagine him having visitors, especially with the destroyed surrounding.  
Her fingers drummed on the table and she craned her neck to peer around the wall that blocked her view from her mission.  
[Name] knew she admired him because of his strength. But it went deeper than that. She had always been weak, physically and mentally. When she was younger her nickname was ant because of the way the older kids would kick her to the ground. She always tried to be strong, her reason for joining the police force. Her father was an accomplished soldier, her mother a lawyer that sought justice through the courtroom.  
[Name]'s teeth clenched. He was her chance at being strong, she didn't want to be the ant. She didn't want the shame at family gatherings as her parents looked down at her in disdain. She didn't want the fear that turned her blood ice cold when she saw the Sea King. She didn't want to shake in horror, she wanted to make others shake in horror.  
She wanted the whispers in awe when she walked in the streets. She wanted the fans, she wanted the strength. When [Name] watched the video of him fighting the Sea King, she knew he was the light in her dark world.  
But here she was with her drumming hands and clenched teeth. A nervous wreck.  
Pathetic.  
Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't see the blonde cyborg enter the small room.  
In an instant, her back was to the ground and a glowing mechanical hand in her face.  
[Name]'s eyes trailed up the arm slowly and was met with pitch black sclera.  
Gulp.  
~~~ "I really do have the worst luck" [Name] moaned. Her (E/C) eyes trailed over to Saitama who had resumed his comic reading and ignored her dilemma. Jerk.  
"I apologize. I failed to notice you were an acquaintance of Master." [Name] turned her head back towards the cyborg. He looked quite different without his skin melted off and missing parts. She understood why he had a fan club. Genos turned to Saitama, "I encountered some monsters on the way back from the supermar-"  
Remembering her mission, [Name] jumped up abruptly and pointed at Genos.  
"Please, teach me how to become strong!"  
This is it! My dreams are about to-  
"I decline."  
-be crushed.

/Sorry for the short update! Bang! will next be updated on Friday with quite a long chapter 


	4. Introducing Failure!

"Ugh…"  
[Name] groaned and slammed her head against the bus stop sign pole for the 57th time.  
After she had eaten all her ice cream in a fit of depression, her mind still drove her in search of the delicious treat. She decided to make an ice cream run in the middle of the night to satisfy her cravings.  
But, with great regret, she had failed to look at the forecasts and consider the fact most supermarkets were not open past midnight.  
And so, here she was. Standing in the pouring rain next to the bus stop, soaked, and without ice cream.  
[Name] rubbed her forehead remorsefully. She could already feel the goose bump forming. Hence another groan.  
"It seems you are down."  
A startled screech emitted from [Names] throat at the new voice. She jumped up in surprise, earning a painful bonk on the top her head from the bus stop sign.  
Holding her head in pain, she turned towards the source of the voice and was met with an elderly man.  
He paid no heed to her obvious pain (the jerk) and smiled at her.  
"Why so sad young one?"  
[Name] glanced around and peered around the back of the punched elder. He seemed patient enough, and she had no one else to talk to.  
And so, poor [Name] who was drenched in rain, ice cream deprived, and who had a possible concussion, spilled all the weight on her shoulders to the kind grandpa.  
After she had finished her rant, he nodded in understanding.  
"I see, definitely a face planting worthy day."  
[Name] eagerly nodded, he understood!  
"Furthermore, if you want to become the cyborg's apprentice, why don't you prove yourself to him? Afteral-"  
With a kiss on the elders cheek, [Name] was off running down the sidewalk in the rain before he finished his sentence.  
The old man blushed, and held his cheek, laughing happily to himself.  
"Thanks grandpa!" [Name] yelled over her shoulder.  
She grinned excitedly and jumped into the air with a "Whoo!". The wise old man had spoken and given the answer to the root of all her problems. If she showed Genos how amazing and worthy she was, he would have to accept her apprenticeship.  
But first, [Name] needed a plan, and a bigger gun,.

Attempt One

"Um."  
Genos was extremely uncomfortable.  
The police officer he had seen his Master with had invited him to a café for punch. He had accepted, if Master was acquainted with this woman, she had to be great.  
But he was having second thoughts as he watched the (height) woman stuff her face with food.  
He was further confused on why she had asked him to become her teacher. Wasn't it obvious Saitama was the true Master?  
[Name] took a sip of her drink and slammed it down, opening her mouth to say something to the cyborg. A high pitched voice beat her to it. She and the rest of the cafe inhabitants turned their heads towards the speaker. Standing outside of the café and passionately shouting to the sky, was the shortest man [Name] had ever seen. The rest of the people also seemed to be dumbfounded, their mouths agape.  
Genos faced her, his expression as unreadable as ever. "Do you know him?" She wrinkled her nose, and vigorously shook her head. The two heroes turned their attention back to the annoying man, who was still shouting unintelligibly. "I think he's shouting something about heroes", [Name] whispered. How annoying, [Name] thought, someone should go take care of him or something...  
Wait! That's the reason she invited Genos to lunch!  
[Name] stood up and puffed up her chest, proudly telling Genos, "I'll take care of this!", before prancing outside. Wow, he is even shorter up close! [Name] reluctantly tapped his shoulder, quickly extracting her hand as he faced down at her. "Would you mind toning down your voice a little. It's interrupting my lunch." And [Name] learned that day that strange short men did not like being told to tone it down. One moment, the man was cute and short, the other he was towering above her. With his foot in her face. And an angry high pitched "No!" to go along with the delightful event.

[Name] sat up from the rubble of the café, brushing herself off and taking her gun off the holster. Time to test this baby out! [Name] bent her back slightly and spread her legs out, her thumb brushed over a small red button on the black weapon and a small click was heard. Barrel after barrel detached itself from the guns inside, until a massive contraption of giant rocket launchers and an array of guns was pointing in the previously short mans direction. {Name] pulled the original weapons trigger, and in an instant the man was engulfed with fire and pelted with bullets and projectiles. However, one missile strayed and she heard a boom from behind her. A sinking feeling was felt in her stomach. She slowly turned her head behind her, and let her cocky grin fall at the sight of the rubble, and a unscathed Genos standing in the middle of it. "Oops..."

And so, [Name] spent the rest of the day cleaning up the rubble and emptying her wallet to the angry café owner who repeatedly slapped her with a roll of newspaper. 


	5. Introducing Stalking!

Attempt Two Though [Name] herself wouldn't call it stalking, she was positive others wouldn't hesitate to disagree.

She decided to call it, for the sake of her self-esteem, observation.

Currently the (h/c) woman was peering around the corner of a large complex. Her eyes stayed focused on the blonde cyborg as he went about his daily errands which consisted of picking up the dry cleaning and filling two bags of groceries.

[Name] stifled a laugh at the image of the intimidating cyborg carrying groceries. It was quite contrasting from Genos's outwardly image of frightening black sclera and large robotic arms.

After [Name]'s first failure of an attempt at proving herself to Genos, she realized she knew nothing of what would impress him. After all, she concluded, he was an S-Class so fighting monsters in front of the blonde would not seem exciting to him.

So, she decided to trail him and figure out more about him. However, she was disappointed to see him only running errands that were most likely for Saitama. She had expected him to, well, do something exciting. She bit her lip, watching Genos walk out of an appliance store carrying what looked like to be a microwave. Before she could think about why would he need a microwave, a sudden turn of his head in her direction caused her to flinch back. Did he see me? The reason was soon explained when the screeching of a monster alert filled the air, speaking of a demon level monster. At once, the busy street was filled with screams as citizens dropped their bags and ran for shelter. [Name] noticed a pattern of people running away from the direction she was in. A familiar sinking feeling appeared in her chest as she scanned the area in front of her for any noticeable monsters. She gritted her teeth as her vision was blocked by the mob of people rushing by her. She shrank back against the wall to avoid being stepped on. In a flash, Genos was beside her, his belonging gone.  
Ignoring her surprise at his sudden appearance, he glanced around as the clump of panicking civilians began to thin. "I can sense it, yet I can't see it" he told her. His gaze drifted to the ground, tapping his foot against the sidewalk once. "It must be underground." He finally turned to her, "You should go. It's not safe." [Name] usually would have objected but instead numbly nodded. After being utterly defeated by the Sea King, she decided demon level monsters were far out of her league. She could barely handle a tiger, and only weak ones. She retreated a few steps, pausing and wishing him good luck, before she began to follow where everyone had already evacuated. After a few moments the ground began to shake, confirming Genos's suspicions. She hoped it would surface away from her, but with her outstanding luck, the ground began to crumble under her feet. [Name] uttered a string of colorful curses and jumped forward, trying to get out of the way before the monster uprooted. But as her arms outstretched to break her fall, she felt a claw rip threw her pants and into her leg. She painfully skidded across the sidewalk before propping herself up and looking down at her right leg. Instead, she was met with a bloody stump that ended at her knee. Her left leg had a long claw mark down the inner section where the monster's claws had skimmed her. That'll take at least an hour to heal she thought ruefully. She put her hands on the stump to attempt to stop the bleeding, helping her not faint from blood loss. Making sure nothing else was missing, she glanced upwards at the monster hovering above her. A creature with a strong mole resemblance grinned down at her. Well, it was grinning down at her until it was engulfed in fire. Genos landed at her side, arm still spurting fire at the mole. "Are you okay?"  
[Name] was pretty sure having her leg sliced off wasn't okay, but knowing it would heal, she nodded.  
Feeling reassured that Genos had the situation under control, she used a wall to prop herself up and began to hop towards the evacuation center, hoping that nothing would cut off her other leg on her way there. Genos stared at her confused on why she wasn't panicking. Maybe she was also a cyborg? He decided that was the only plausible answer. He would have to ask about it later.  
But nonetheless, he turned his attention back to the now crisp mole as [Name] made her way down the sidewalk, uttering a string of "Ow."s.

/I know, this chapter sucks. Don't hurt me D: 


	6. Introducing Awkwardness!

[Name] trudged home, staring at her feet.  
The back of her head burned, ready to alight at the harsh stares of the onlookers. She knew she was out of the ordinary, a missing pant leg while the other was scratched and torn.  
Deciding she couldn't hop home and after falling over more than a of couple times, she found a bench and rested on it, waiting until her leg had regenerated. It took longer than she thought, a total time of one hour and 20 minutes. She supposed it was better than three hours.  
It was humiliating.  
The marks on her clothes, the blood covering her legs, the sagging of her shoulders. It all screamed defeat, loud and shrill so the world could hear it.  
She bit her lip, an unconscious habit one could guess from the marks on her lower lip, and her eyes frantically scanned the streets for something. She didn't know what, maybe someone who would smile and wave, or maybe she was searching for the laughing faces that haunted her dreams.  
Her apartment came into view, and she pumped her legs faster, wincing at the fatigue that drifted around her from the rush of adrenaline earlier.  
[Name] stopped in front of her door and rustled in her pockets for her keys.  
Her teeth clenched harder on her lip and her eyes watered. No keys.  
She raised a fist and drew it back, ready to punch down the door despite her police training instincts.  
A metal fist clenched around her wrist lightly but enough to stop her from bruising her knuckles on the wood. The coldness of the metal made her shiver and she turned, already knowing who awaited her.  
Golden eyes stared into her (E/C) and she stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say. The other mechanical arm thrusted keys into her face. She leaned back slightly, and took the keys from him, muttering a soft thanks.  
Genos nodded and let go of her wrist. She waited for him to do something, walk away, ask to come in, or scold her of her weakness.  
He did none and continued staring. [Name] grew unnerved. Deciding she had no other options she fiddled around with the keys and unlocked the door, stepping away to make a pathway for Genos.  
He let himself in, closing the door behind him.  
"May I come in?"  
[Name] didn't know if he realized he was already in or he didn't want to seem rude, but knowing the cyborg she decided it was a little of both.  
She nodded, despite her mind screaming at him to leave.  
He followed her to her table, the only sitting area she had, and sat down awkwardly. The stool was small for him and the table was only meant for one person.  
[Name], noticing the bumps along her bottom lip, reached in her pocket and pulled out her chapstick.  
She didn't know how long they sat like that, but it must have been long as when he spoke she jumped, almost swallowing her chapstick she had mindlessly applying.  
"I see you have been repaired." His eyes flicked to where her legs would be under the table. A smile wove onto her lips. She shook her head. "I'm not a cyborg. I regenerate." Sensing his confusion, she walked into her kitchen and came back with a steak knife. Sitting down again, she stabbed the knife into her arm around the same place she had demonstrated for Saitama. Genos stood up in surprise. "Why would you do tha-" He trailed off noticing the skin around the wound knitting itself back together. She held her arm out to him so he could see better. He stared intently at the wound as her skin grew together. When the wound had vanished, he sat back down. "I see. How did you come about these abilities?" [Name] pondered over the question for a moment. She had never thought about where it came from or why she had it. "Well I guess I've had them all my life" she responded. He nodded, and the conversation ended. Silence filled her apartment. It wasn't an awkward silence like earlier, but a pleasant, comforting silence that laid on the room like a blanket. And [Name] liked it. 


	7. Introducing Grocery Shopping and Aliens!

[Name] glanced down at the messy list containing her groceries. A sigh escaped her lips as her eyes drifted back up to the aisle she was currently standing in front of. She hated grocery shopping. It was so boring, in her opinion, and everything was so expensive for her nearly empty wallet.  
After a few days of irregular activities such as almost being lit on fire by a cyborg, blowing up a café, stalking, and having a leg chopped off, she decided to take a break and take time to do some "normal person" activities.  
Her weekly quota had already been completed so [Name] did not have to worry about monster hunting. That left her with only regular chores to do such as cleaning her apartment, laundry, groceries, and buying a new chair for her table where Genos had crushed it with his weight.  
She supposed it was overdue anyway, but buying a new chair would mean she would have to buy two new chairs so it wouldn't be uneven.  
Her expression changed from bored to sour at the thought of emptying her wallet even more, making the other grocery seekers around her quickly disperse at the nasty aura coming off [Name].  
Snatching her last item, she began to walk back to the cashier. As she walked, a news report from a TV on display caught her attention.  
She changed her course and noticed there was already quite a few people surrounding the television. Shoving rudely past them, [Name] peered at the piece of technology.  
"We are reporting live from City A, where a large aircraft has just destroyed most of the city-"  
Well that's not good.  
Another sigh escaped her amid the shocked gasps of the other news onlookers and she shoved her grocery basket into the nearest person. Ignoring his protests, she gave the man a cheeky smile and wave, before bolting out of the store and towards A-City.  
I could take the subway or a taxi. [Name] brainstormed. But that would take too long because of the traffic.  
[Name] huffed. Guess I'm running.

~~~ Despite the images on the news of the destruction, [Name] didn't expect it to be this bad.  
The ground before her laid destructed and rubble entirely covered the ground. To [Name], it looked like A city had never existed. If she looked close enough and sorted through the debris, she could find fragments of the city such as a crushed lamppost, a dented mailbox, or the shards of a window. She shook her head, she had to focus on finding survivors. [Name] glanced behind her. She was pretty far out from the shelter where she had met other heroes. She turned her head back and kept on walking, alert for any signs of survivors. Climbing up a hill, she became aware of faint voices. She frowned, was that survivors? She hadn't expected to find more than one survivor at a time, but nether less she peered over the top of the hill, crouching to avid falling off.  
Instead of survivors, she found multiple S-Class heroes and a- Well [Name] really didn't know how to describe it. One moment the grayish thing- monster? was there and the next multiple chunks of flesh fell to the ground.  
Noticing Atomic Samurai holding his sword in an offensive position, she concluded it must have been him. She had read about his sword attacks. A giddy smile decorated her face at the thought of seeing an S-Class in action.  
[Name] began brainstorming ideas on what the thing was before it was sliced into pieces. Gazing up at the aircraft above her, she decided it could be an alien. She pouted at the thought of missing her chance to see an alien.  
She stood up, deciding to go down with the S-Class heroes and ask what was going on. She nearly tripped at the sight of the alien back in one piece. Her mouth hung open for a second, before she screeched a loud, "what?!"

/Sorry this chapter is kind of a filler D: On a side note, thanks so much for more than 110 hearts/likes! 


	8. Introducing Egg-Sensei!

[Name] flopped backwards on to the floor with a loud thump! and an obnoxious groan.  
Saitama had gone shopping at his favorite grocery store that was currently having a large sale on tea. [Name] opted to stay behind. She hated grocery shopping and decided hanging out with the bald man would be quite awkward.  
Genos also stayed behind to do chores, which [Name] could never understand how he did them willingly.  
The apartment was silent with the exception of her groaning and the faint sound of a broom sweeping against the floor from the kitchen.  
[Name] heard the sweeping stop, and Genos peered his head around the wall separating the kitchen from the rest of the apartment.  
Lifting her head, [Name] snickered at the sight of Genos wearing a pink apron, completely devoted to his chores.  
"Is everything okay Miss [Name]?"  
She waved her hand in a dismissing manner and rested her head back on the ground.  
"Ah, just call me [Name]. Yeah, I'm just bored."  
He didn't respond for a moment and Name thought he went back to cleaning. She closed her eyes and resolved to taking a nap, but a voice that was too close for her comfort sounded above her.  
[Name]'s eyes shot open and she let out a startled screech, almost bumping her head on Genos's head that loomed directly above her.  
"Would you like me to accompany you?" he asked her, completely oblivious to his creepy sudden appearance.  
[Name] scooted a few paces away, regaining her composure.  
"Genos, you scared the living daylights out of me," [Name] muttered, placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart.  
"I apologize."  
[Name] sighed at his formal demeanor, and patted the space next to her.  
"Come sit."  
Genos complied, taking off his apron, to [Name]'s dismay, and setting it neatly folded on the coffee table.  
[Name] laid back down, stealing quick glances at Genos nervously. She had never been this close to the cyborg, the closest she had been was when he visited her house and invited himself in.  
"How is your hero occupation coming along?"  
[Name] frowned, a sour expression covering her face.  
"I guess it's good. I'm still a C-Class though. I train, well workout, every day and I don't get any stronger." [Name] sighed. "Besides, after watching the S-Classes defeat the aliens, I Realized how strong they are and how big of a gap there is between my strength and theirs." Her eyes flicked to the closely listening Genos. "I could never be that strong. All the S-Classes, you included, have special abilities or skills and the only useful thing I have is my regenerating. And Zombieman has that too, so it really isn't unique. Plus, he is waaaaay better at it than me. So it doesn't really count, to me at least."  
Genos nodded in what [Name] decided was understanding, his hand enclosed on his chin thoughtfully.  
"I see. Would you like me to help you become stronger?"  
[Name] gasped and shot to her knees, leaning closely to Genos. He leaned backwards instinctively.  
"Really? You would do that?"  
"Yes. I'll warn you, I'm not very experienced and still have so much to learn. Master has taught me so much and I am stil-"  
[Name] held up a hand in his face, stopping him from going on an hour long spiel about Saitama.  
Slightly leaning back, to Genos's joy, she gazed at him skeptically. "Didn't you say I couldn't be your apprentice though?"  
Genos nodded again.  
[Name] raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't that mean…"  
"I will simply help you with training" he replied.  
The (H/c) woman clapped her hands together excitedly, giving the cyborg a huge grin.  
"That'd be wonderful!"  
She leaned over and enveloped him in a large hug. Genos stiffened and hesitantly patted her back awkwardly.  
"No problem."

"Say, Genos." [Name] turned her head towards him, still chewing on the (Sandwich Type) sandwich Genos had made for her. Genos looked up from his dusting of the television. "Why don't you call Saitama by his real name?"  
Genos didn't hesitate to respond, "Master is far greater than me. I do not deserve the honor of calling him Saitama." "Why don't you call him something less... strange then?" [Name] proposed. "Like what?"  
[Name] pondered the question over in her mind. Genos stared at her, his expression neutral. An idea popping into her mind, [Name] smirked. "I know what Saitama would love you to call him! In fact, I discussed it with him earlier." That was a lie. In an instant, Genos was in her face, dusting forgotten. An uncharacteristic gleam was in his golden eyes.  
[Name] began to hurriedly speak to him before Saitama came back from his deal saving.

When Saitama's hand enclosed around the handle of his apartment door, the cyborg who called himself Saitama's apprentice had opened the door and stood in front of the bald man.  
Used to this odd behavior, Saitama said a greeting to Genos and walked inside, setting his cheap tea on the small kitchen counter.  
Turning around, he was again met with Genos staring intensely at him.  
Saitama's skinny eyebrows rose slightly.  
"Genos?"  
[Name]'s head peered around the kitchen wall, her hand covering her snickering mouth.  
"Egg-Sensei!"  
Genos waited in anticipation for his teachers expected delighted response. Instead he received a menacing glare and found himself smashed against the floor, with sparks zapping from his body. He twitched.  
Noticing the angry Saitama, [Name] gulped and slowly began to retreat from the kitchen until his furious gaze met her (H/c) eyes.  
"He-hey Saitama! How's i-it going?" She gaze a small whimper as he walked towards her, his fist tightened. ~~~ [Name] whined, holding an ice pack to her bloody skull.  
"That sucked, I didn't think he would get that mad."  
Now it was Genos's turn to glare at [Name].  
"Perhaps I shall change my mind on helping you train."  
"Wait! No! Please don't!" 


	9. Introducing Training!

"So how is this supposed to help me again?" [Name] drawled, her eyes slowly detaching from the giant bird towering above her and locking on Genos.  
Genos appeared unaffected by the presence of the bird he was holding down effortlessly with his hand, contrasting from [Name]'s nervous fidgets and the fact she was crouching behind the cyborg.  
"By being injured multiple times, you can increase your regeneration speed and not have to worry about injuries during a battle."  
[Name] nodded slowly. She was surely going to die. And by a bird.  
After Genos agreed to help train her, the next morning he did was break in her house by burning her door to a crisp. He had apologized and reasoned that he had no keys, and [Name] forgave him on the terms that he paid for a new door.  
But, [Name] did most certainly not forgive him for waking her up, after burning down her door, at 3am and drag her out through the window to go jog.  
Well he told her they were going to jog, but Genos did not take into account she had human legs and she couldn't run 30 mph.  
After she punched him multiple times, but to her dismay it did not injure him at all, she trudged home.  
And then this morning, instead of burning down her door he broke her window, slung her over his shoulder, and leaped from building to building to get to this monster.  
After [Name] finished dying, she would have a talk to him about the training he had in mind.  
[Name] nodded again to herself, standing up from her previous crouch.  
"Um, what if it, you know, kills me before I can regenerate."  
Turning his head from where he had been staring at the monster he had pinned, the cyborg stared at her with such intensity [Name] wondered whether or not to make a break before it.  
"I won't let that happen."  
Yes, [Name] would certainly talk to him about this training.  
But before that, she would have to survive the giant bird.  
[Name] turned around, looking at her surrounding for a possible escape.  
"Perhaps I could hide under a car?" she mused to herself.  
"Are you ready?"  
[Name] whipped her head around, barely able to make out a strangled "No!" before Genos let go of the humongous bird.  
[Name] decided, as the cyborg took his hand off the bird, he was either oblivious or a jerk.  
But she would make the decision later, for now [Name] was running desperately for her dignity and her limbs.  
This part of the city had already been evacuated, much to [Name]'s luck, and the streets were thin and turned quickly almost like a maze.  
Normally she would have grumbled if she was in a car, having to switch on her turn signal every few moments, but right now with the monsters size and clumsiness it was a blessing.  
Skidding around another corner, she slipped and fell on her side. A shadow fell on her, and she gazed up just in time to see an outstretched claw an inch away from her nose, before flying along with the rest of the bird. and crash into a skyscraper. She flinched as the building collapsed and the air was clouded with dust. Shakingly, the (H/c) female stood up and dusted herself off, frowning at her ripped shirt. The dust cleared, leaving [Name] with the clear view of the bird's rear end, the rest of the body hidden in the rubble.  
She wrinkled her nose. "That's not sexy at all." Standing still for a few minute, she watched the monster for any sign of movement.  
Receiving no signs, [Name] thrusted her arms in the air with a squeal of triumph. Excitedly, the hero turned to return to Genos. Before she could take two steps, a loud clatter sounded from behind her. [Name] froze, smile still present on her face.  
Facing the building where the bird had crashed into, [Name] came to a conclusion.  
The bird was not there. She slowly lifted her head, gazing up at the sky. [Name] came up with another conclusion.  
The bird was there. And currently trying to eat her.  
The female stood there dumbly, mouth hanging slightly open. She went over her options in her head in the little time she had before her head was sliced off:  
1) She could try to run, but she didn't have enough time and would get devoured anyway.  
2) She could shoot it, but the bird would still land on her and she would be squashed.  
A flash of gold caught her eye, and she watched as a mechanical leg impaled itself into the bird's eye, effectively steering the monster away from the former police officer and into another skyscraper.  
Then it became a torch.  
With a thud, Genos landed beside her, crumbling the pavement underneath his feet.  
"Weren't you supposed to let it attack me?" [Name] asked, still staring at the roasting monster.  
"The speed and projectile of it's beak would have killed you instantly."  
[Name] glared at him, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Is this your idea of training? You could have gotten me killed, plus you burnt down my door and broke my window!"  
Putting her arms in an X figure,she puffed up her cheeks and stared at him. He gazed at her for a moment calmy,.  
"Would you like to slap me?" And [Name] did just that. Hard.

Bonus!~~~

Genos walked in the lab, holding a hand over his left cheek. Dr Kuseno turned to greet him, stopping in mid-greeting once he saw the left side of his face.  
"Ah Genos. What happened?" "I was slapped."

Another Bonus!~~~

[Name] whined, rudely sipping tea Saitama had made her.  
"And now my hand really hurts!" Uninterested as ever, Saitama let out a small "Mhm", still gazing at his comic.  
"And since it's just a bruise it won't heal! I'm going to strangle Genos when I find him!"  
"Ah, [Name]. Could you strangle me later? Dr Kuseno just repaired my cheek."  
"NO! Come here!" 


	10. Introducing Broken Windows!

[Name] smiled in relaxation as she plopped down on her couch with a bowl of popcorn.  
After being almost mauled to death by a bird the other day, the (H/c) woman decided she needed a day off from trying to be a S-Class hero and relax for a day.  
Her window and door had been repaired, with Genos's money, and she made a mental note to give him a key so he would not break down her door again.  
She had just switched on her television when the sickening and familiar sound of glass breaking came from upstairs.  
She sat frozen for a moment with her earlier smile still plastered on her face, trying to keep the peace for a few more seconds.  
I am going to murder that cyborg!  
[Name] groaned and ran a hand through her (Length) hair as Genos hopped down the stairs and stopped in front of her.  
"Hello Miss [Name]."  
"It's just [Name]. Did you break in by using my window again?" His eyes looked away from her guilty. "Yes, I did not have the key. I am prepared to pay for the damages." [Name] whined, "That doesn't make it ok!"  
"I apologize."  
She glared at him for a moment longer before sighing and patting the spot next to her.  
"Come sit and have popcorn since you are here, I guess."  
He complied and [Name] continued searching for a television show to watch, popping the occasional popcorn in her mouth.  
"What brought you here anyway?" She asked, offering him a piece. Taking it, he replied, "Just wanted to say hello."  
[Name] raised an eyebrow, but did not press the matter. Instead, she decided on a detective show while asking Genos if he was fine with her choice. He nodded, though he would have no matter what show she chose. ~~~ Genos sat in the dark of the living room wearing a blush.  
The duo had watched a marathon of detective shows and about an hour ago, [Name] had fallen asleep.  
With her head on his shoulder. She stirred in her slumber and he stiffened.  
He sighed when she went still. He guessed he was not returning to Saitama's apartment until morning.

/So sorry about this bad and short update! Bang! will go on a short hiatus for personal reasons. Thanks for all the hearts and comments 3 


	11. Introducing Bench Thoughts

[Name] was in quite a predicament.  
Genos was hugging her. Now, most would not call that a problem and would happily accept the handsome cyborg's embrace, but [Name] also had another problem.  
She could not move, and was almost being crushed by the weight of metal arms. So instead of cuddling back with Genos like most would, she sat still tensely, face aflame, eyes wide as saucers, and mouth pressed into a firm line.  
She must have fallen asleep while watching the detective show marathon, [Name] concluded. Guilt flooded her as she realized Genos must have stayed with her because of that and she stifled a sigh.  
Now she would have to figure out how to get out of this sticky situation. She could lean back from her earlier position against his chest (Which was quite warm) and pretend to be asleep, but she would still have to get out of his clutches. She could wake him, but the thought was crossed out immediately. Too rude and embarrassment would still be involved.  
She failed to notice golden eyes watching her closely while [Name] mulled over possible solutions. After a moment and no promising answers, she glared at Genos's arms.  
"What a mess..." A deep voice spoke up from beside her, making a startled squeak escape her. "What is a mess?" [Name] turned her head to face the oblvious cyborg, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Ah, nothing! I was just remembering when my grandmother's cat destroyed her garden!" That was a complete and utter lie, and a horrible one at that. [Name]'s grandmother had died before she was born, and [Name] was pretty sure the woman, who her mother had said hated animals, did not have a cat.  
He said nothing in return and continued staring into her with that half angry-half neutral expression on his face. [Name] sweated. What if he had lie detectors or something?! The (E/c) girl squirmed, "Um, can you let me go?" Instantly he released her, apologizing and [Name] shot from the couch, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. "I apologize," he said for the second time, also standing up. "I turned on my heaters as you appeared to be cold." "Oh, thanks!" [Name squeaked, face growing even more warm. The duo stood in the small living room in an awkward silence, [Name] with her shoulders almost up to her ears and arms stiffly pressed against her sides. She could not tell if Genos was embarrassed that the two had been cuddling. He stood there, his posture perfect as always. [Name] eyes darted around the room looking for any ideas on how to break the tension and after none was found, she resorted to the one thing that always helped her in awkward situations.  
"U-um, would you like some tea?"  
~~~ [Name] kicked an innocent pebble in her path angrily, muttering creative obscenities under her breath. "'Would you like some tea?' Pathetic [Name]! Was that the best you had?" Other citizens that were taking a stroll or who happened to be nearby looked at the fuming girl wearily, dispersing quickly. The streets were soon nearly deserted, it was midday and that was the time most were working or running errands. "Stupid stupid stupid!" She continued, plopping on a nearby bench and placing her groceries beside her. Cupping her chin in her hands, she slumped forward and glared at everything in general. Her mind drifted to Genos, face flushing at the memory of the earlier event. [Name] pressed her lips tightly together, eyebrows furrowing. Her heart thumped wildly and her chest felt constricted.  
[Name] was not dumb, though she did have horrible decision making skills, and she knew what this feeling was.  
She cursed again, deciding to blame everything on the Sea King as that was the most reasonable thing to do.  
"If that stupid fish guy had not shown up, then I would be perfectly fine. No cyborg or weird bald guy and no, definitely no, monster hunting!" [Name] brewed thoughts about how she would revive the Sea King and then strangle him, and then repeat the whole process over again. She repeated her words from earlier, though this time louder and packed with more anger.  
"What a mess!" 


	12. Introducing Jack O'Lantern Panic

"What a mess!" [Name] groaned for the second time that day, glaring at the ground.  
A rustle from a nearby tree caught her attention and she shifted her gaze upwards, quirking an eyebrow. After a moment and no monster popped out, she sighed and went back to her angry staring at the innocent ground.  
Again, the tree rustled and she snapped her head towards the sound, ready to give the disturbance a piece of her mind. This time something did pop out, though it was more of a fall. Raising her head slightly, [Name] furrowed her eyebrows at the strange occurrence. It looked like a woman, though maybe it was a man with a very nice sculpted butt. After thinking about the options for a moment, [Name] decided the person was a man.  
Maybe he was trying to be a bird? Or a leaf?  
The man stood up and rested a hand on their hips, the other pointing accusingly at her.  
"You! I saw you go into Saitama's apartment the other day, what relationship do you have with him?" The feminine man yelled at her.  
She glared at him too.  
Standing up, she began to walk in the opposite direction stiffly in anger at the interruption and muttering insults under her breath.  
Immediately, he caught up with her and continued pestering her with questions about Saitama. [Name] crossed her arms, frowning at the man blocking her path.  
"Who are you anyways?" The (H/c) woman asked.  
"I am Speed O'Sound Sonic! I-" He stopped short as [Name] roughly pushed him aside and went back to attempting to get away from the annoying man.  
He grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him. In retaliation, [Name] kicked him as hard as she could in the genital area.  
He stood frozen for a moment before kneeling on the ground and cradling his family jewels, groaning in pain.  
[Name] spun on her heel and resumed her walk with a small, proud smile.  
"That is what you get for interrupting me when I'm thinking about my love life!"


	13. Introducing A Valentine's Special!

"Say, Genos."

"Yes?"

"Are you getting chocolate for Saitama or anything for Valentine's Day?"

[Name] heard a gasp, and then Genos was blocking her field of vision with his panicked face. [Name] had came over to Saitama's apartment to give him and Genos chocolate and after learning he was monster hunting, she decided to wait for the bald man.

Pushing against his chest, [Name] frowned.

"I'm guessing that is a no." The cyborg nodded and his usual stoic face became grave.

"I cannot believe I would forget such an important day, Master would be ashamed."

"I don't think he would care," [Name] muttered under her breath. She stood up and stretched from her earlier laying-on-the-floor position with a satisfying crack.

Walking into the small kitchen she waved for Genos to follow her, "Let's go make him some chocolates, then."

[Name] hovered over the chocolates, eyebrows furrowed and lips parted in confusion. Genos stood behind her, peering over her shoulder.

"I can't believe we messed up this bad," [Name] whispered in disbelief. Before them was the ugliest and most disgusting pile of chocolate [Name] had ever seen-or imagined, the nearly unrecognizable brown blob almost made the (H/c) woman queasy.

Though she could not see him, Genos nodded in agreement. They had followed the directions perfectly, yet somehow this horrible monstrosity was created.

"Oh well," [Name} sighed. "I bet we still have enough time to go to the store and buy some _quality_ chocolate before he gets back."

The sound of the door clicking proved her wrong. [Name] quickly stood in front of the brown blob along with Genos. [Name] leaned over slightly, whispering "Act natural" to Genos.

The hero known as Saitama walked into the kitchen, sporting a casual hoodie and an array of groceries on his arm.

Trying to keep him distracted from their obvious hiding of the chocolate, [Name] said, "I thought you were going monster hunting?"

Saitama raised an eyebrow at their strange position, "Yeah, but there was a sale for fruit too."

"Welcome back master!"

[Name] sweated nervously and Genos tensed as he walked towards them, ignoring the greeting from his disciple. Saitama pushed [Name] and Genos apart by their shoulders, looking down at the attempted chocolate.

[Name] squeaked, "U-um I can explain-" She stopped mid sentence as Saitama dipped his finger in and licked it.

"Ah, that's really good!" He said, turning around to give Genos and [Name] a small smile before going back to unload his groceries.

The duo stood frozen for a moment, before [Name] reached over and fist bumped Genos.

"That was a close one. Good thing he didn't realize we used the last of-"

"Where did the rest of the milk go?"

Cue gulps.


	14. Introducing the Power of Tasers!

Once upon a time there was a kind and upbeat man named Lee. Lee worked as a normal businessman, and each day he woke up, showered, ate a breakfast that consisted of one pancake and two oranges, and walked to work.  
Lee was always positive, and in his opinion, he had never had any bad days. Each day on his calendar was marked with a smiley face that he drew on lovingly.  
But,Lee was going to have to draw a sad face today on his calendar, because he was having a bad day. A very bad day, one so bad he was crying.  
But that was understandable because it is not everyday, even in this monster infested world, that you encounter a giant man made out of water who is dead set on killing you because you stared at him one second longer than Mr Water Guy preferred.  
He had seen the news report on the water monster heroes had been unable to defeat, after all they could not harm him with physical attacks like most heroes used. The news had said the monster was a few cities away, so Lee had thought he would be safe walking to work like he did everyday.  
Well, he was wrong, and as a result Lee was now currently running away as fast as his legs could let him from the monster, still holding onto his briefcase. After all, his boss would kill him if he lost the report he finished yesterday.  
Lee took the chance to look behind him, and his already saucer eyes widened more at the sight of a water hand reaching towards him and he let out a loud wail of fright.  
~~~ [Name] really did not want to go monster hunting today, Saitama had made her buy him ten more cartons of milk as payment for using his last one. She really regretted showing him she could not die from injuries, as when she got back from the forced errand, he proceeded to punch her.  
Saitama's punches really hurt, if you did not know.  
But despite her soreness from nearly being reduced into a pile of brain matter (Thanks for the idea, Sasuke), she grabbed her coat and precious shoulder bag and walked into City X, as Saitama had already killed all monsters that had entered City Z. Oddly, the city was barren of humans. The only sound came from birds or the continuous, and annoying, monster siren.  
[Name] tightened her grip on her bag, walking forward nervously and scanning the area. She did not know if she could take a demon level monster, especially one that caused a whole city to be evacuated.  
Turning a corner, she halted and stared at multiple bodies strewn throughout the street. [Name] rushed forward and fell to her knees in front of the nearest one, checking for a pulse.  
After finding one, [Name] sighed in relief and turned the body on it's back. She let out a small gasp seeing it was a B-Class hero. Deciding to be a good person, [Name] placed her coat on the hero with a loving smile before standing up.  
Not caring if the hero needed medical attention, [Name] continued on her merry way swerving around bodies.  
"Not like I know medical stuff." She muttered, attempting to tell herself it was completely normal and reasonable to leave possible dead heroes behind. Besides, she had left her coat on one so the hero would not get cold.  
Looking behind her one last time at the body decorated street, she turned another corner. "How am I gonna defeat this monster if even a B-Class can't?" [Name] whined to herself.  
After ten minutes of wandering the abandoned city, a faint wail caught her attention and [Name] turned to look behind her.  
The street was empty for a moment, until a panicked man holding a briefcase sprinted past her. She raised an eyebrow as he continued down the street without sparing her a glance. "Jerk."  
She looked back from the corner where he came from, letting out a strangled yelp at seeing a giant man made out of what seemed to be water hurling towards her.  
Quickly, she fumbled around in her shoulder bag, muttering a "yes!" when she found what she needed.  
Feeling a rush of air, [Name] jumped backwards from an outstretched hand, resulting in the giant man go crashing forwards.  
As the monster regained its senses and charged forward again, having forgotten about the earlier guy, [Name] held out her Taser, pressing it against the monster's water skin.  
As it made contact, he halted in his movements of trying to crush her and instead froze before letting out a large screech.  
[Name] looked away and tightly shut her eyes as the man convulsed against the police weapon, until after a minute or so he laid still.  
She opened her eyes to see the man convulse once more, before caving in and exploding in a bomb of water.  
She squeaked in surprise as the wall of water crashed into her, sending the (H/c) woman flying into a nearby building.  
[Name], coughing up water, shakily stood up while brushing invisible dust off her. She frowned at the sight of her clothes ripped in various places and completely soaked.  
"Aw man! I knew I should have stayed home today." She grumbled, pulling at a sleeve that was plastered to her skin.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar streak of gold and smirked, placing her hands on her hips as Genos landed in front of her. He looked at the soaked streets before turning to her.  
"It seems you have defeated the monster-"  
[Name] interrupted him as she began to stretch, her back popping occasionally. "Yeah, I'm kinda, like, super strong. Probably stronger than you too."  
He stared at her, his stoic face not changing.  
"It was sarcasm."  
"I see."  
Walking past him, [Name] picked up her Taser she had dropped when she was being swept away by the collapsed water man, wiping it on her drenched blouse uselessly.  
"Why did you come anyway? I mean you use fire and the guy was made out of water. Those don't mix very well." [Name] asked, tucking the Taser in her shoulder bag after a failed attempt of drying it.  
"I thought I could at least distract it before other heroes capable of defeating it arrived."  
As he answered, she froze for a moment before frantically searching in her bag and pulling out her now ruined phone.  
[Name], ignoring his response, groaned and tossed it to the side with a few colorful, and in Genos's opinion, very creative words.  
She turned to give him a thumbs up. "Well, I took care of it so no worries! Let's go get some ice cream!"  
As she began to skip away, oblivious to the fact her shirt was torn in shreds from being slammed into a wall and revealing some places most would not like to be seen, Genos cleared his throat.  
[Name] turned around to find Genos looking away, his outstretched hand holding his shirt he had taken off moments earlier.  
"You might want to put this on."  
[Name] raised an eyebrow, before slowly looking down at her blouse, squeaking when she saw her bra was quite conspicuous through the wet fabric and tears.  
"Ah, thanks!" [Name] said, her voice high-pitched, as she snatched the shirt and quickly threw it on.  
After positioning it accordingly to her liking, she continued skipping with Genos taking long strides beside her.  
"Why were you looking there anyway?"  
"It was mere observation, anyone would notice."  
"You were admiring it, weren't you? I should have known lace was your thing!"  
"T-that is completely incorrect!"  
/Is it Genos? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 


	15. Introducing Stargazing!

The stars are bright tonight, their small and insignificant light breaking through the fog of pollution and the veil of wispy and smoky clouds.  
They dappled the sky in an endless array, reminding [Name] of powdered sugar and sprinkles. At the thought, her already empty stomach grumbles and with a now flushed face, she hurried away from where the (H/c) woman had been stargazing in the middle of the cluttered street. Turning the corner, she continues on her way to her bus stop after a movie, the street suddenly becoming empty. Ears burning, she tries to erase the thought that someone heard her unintentional cry for food.  
The sidewalk is littered with puddles and wet splotches from the earlier rain, and her nose was already clogged with the oddly comforting smell of damp concrete.  
Small weeds and Easter-egg green saplings peek out from the cracks and holes, and each time one is squished under her hurrying feet she mutters a sorry as if the now dead plants were listening.  
The thought of the stars fills her mind once again, and she cannot resist gazing up to the wondrous sight, her mouth parting slightly as she stood in the dark watching the night sky twinkle and glimmer.  
It had always awed her; the way stars seemed to pulse and the moon gleam once the sun had dove below the horizon. Planets twirled far off in the distance, galaxies expanded, and black holes acted as vacuums.  
[Name] had taken astronomy clubs when she was in high school, though she was forced to quit once her time spent gazing at the black wonderland exceeded her study time.  
That did not stop her from waking up at midnight, when her parents were asleep and only the clocks' ticking filling the house. She would take her prized telescope out from her bed and set it up at her open window, spending hours upon hours observing and watching.  
Her mind would wander, free to think of anything. Sometimes she would just look until it was morning, clatter from downstairs sending her scrambling to climb back in bed.  
Sometimes she would fall asleep like that, waking up to her parents scolding and harsh glares from where she sat on her chair facing the window. They would lecture her on how she wasted her time and she would regret it at school later that day, and [Name] would agree and nod and apologize.  
But, she did it again the next night and the night after that, and so on. Now, she had no telescope to fulfill her dreams of looking at the moon's crater sand the rough surface. Though, a jar sat on her nightstand labeled with the word stars, filled with coins and crinkled up bills.  
[Name] did not know how long she stood there, gaping like a fish as she admired the dark heavens. It was not until a familiar voice softly said her name that she turned her attention away.  
Genos stood before her, his usually gruff face a little softer and less intimidating than usual. A handful of grocery bags rested in the crook of his elbow.  
She rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment she had been caught, offering a small smile.  
After she had apologized repeatedly and he replied each time with a long sentence of forgiveness and an apology of his own for disturbing her, the two continued walking down the dimly lit and cracked sidewalk in silence.  
"If I may ask, what were you doing back there?" He asked, his voice interrupting the sweet serenity of sound that consisted of falling water droplets and the distant hum of vehicles.  
[Name] squeaked at the sound of his voice, cursing herself for being so jumpy, and shrugged after calming herself.  
"Just lookin' at the stars." She looked up and Genos followed her actions, the two of them stopping in harmony.  
"They are so pretty…" She breathed, a wide smile forming. Genos's eyes trailed away from the sky and locked onto her smiling face.  
"I take it you like astronomy, then."  
[Name] looked back at him, nodding frantically. If it was possible, her smile grew wider.  
"Yeah! I really do! I used to be in astronomy clubs at school and I had this super awesome telescope I got for Christmas once! I would get up every night, really quiet so I wouldn't wake mom and dad, and just stare at them for hours and hours. It's really peaceful, ya know? But it kinda scares me I guess, space is so big and endless with countless galaxies, and stars, and planets, and I'm just like an ant living in a small and insignificant anthill. Not even that big, like a speck of dust in the world's biggest mansion."  
Genos looked at her in surprise as she rambled on. He had certainly not expected [Name] to think about something such as space. His expectations were limited to smutty fanfictions and Martha Stewart shows.  
A cold breeze drifted by and [Name] stopped her ramble, eyes wide and mouth open like a fish. Her face was on aflame again, and she bit her bottom lip.  
Genos noticed she did that a lot.  
She hurriedly continued down the cracked sidewalk and Genos once again followed suite. It occurred to him he did not know much about [Name], after all she had just appeared talking with Saitama once day. Then suddenly she had invaded his life, asking to be his apprentice, stalking him, inviting him to cafes, showing up at Saitama's apartment, and so on.  
He was not complaining, he was calmed by her presence as quirky and strange as she was. She was certainly peculiar, a patrol officer wanting to be a hero with the ability to heal themselves, and a habit of shooting them self in the arm to show off.  
He stopped, digging his feet in the sidewalk and causing more cracks to appear from his heavy weight.  
[Name] peered back at him, jumping a little when he slammed his fist against where his heart would be if he was human.  
"[Name]! I would like to know more about you!"  
[Name] covered her ears and waved an arm at him dismissively.  
"Jeez Genos, no need to yell!" Giving him a wry smile, she marched forward. "Just admit you want my lace."  
Grumbling at her comment, but he shifted the groceries on his arm and hurried after her, their shadow mingling together as he walked by her side.  
[Name] noticed they were going to Saitama's apartment, glancing at Genos's groceries. He must have went to a supermarket that was on sale. Wierdo.  
Her gaze did not lift from his form, instead settling on his hand that was so close yet so far.  
He did not seem to notice her "observing", and with that she snatched his hand and enveloped it in her gloved ones, her face nearly melting from the wildfire on her cheeks and ears.  
He tensed, but did not object, so they continued walking like that until the duo reached the broken down and small place he and Saitama resided in. She waved and gave her farewells, declining Saitama's offer to have dinner with them.  
As she walked back in the direction of the bus stop, she realized something.  
Genos smelled like stars. 


	16. Introducing the Most Trustworthy Friend!

[Name] liked her pepper spray.

She brought it with her everywhere, even when she went to check the mail. Her pepper spray never betrayed her and it never talked behind her back to other pepper sprays.

Whenever someone strange came up to her, pepper spray always took care of that.

For example, right now there was some strange man with very strange hair talking about all his problems while she ate lunch with him.

He had come up to her when she was shopping for a new shirt to replace her torn up one, asking if she was, in fact, Lone Officer. She had confirmed it, and then he started rambling on about monsters.

Apparently his name was Garou, and he was going to destroy all heroes. [Name] had told him good luck, but he still wouldn't go away so she settled for having lunch at a local coffee shop with him.

And that led her to her current situation, listening to Garou drone on about why he decided to become a monster and stuff.

Taking a sip from her coffee, [Name] nodded in response to his latest topic to rant on. She didn't mind listening to the crazy guy, she was going to make him pay for her lunch anyway.

"-And after that, I realized monsters deserved to beat heroes too!"

He stood up abruptly, causing the chair to screech loudly. [Name] set down her cup,raising an eyebrow at him quizzically. She wasn't done yet with her coffee.

She watched as he stretched, his joints and back popping, before grinning down at her.

She stood stood up with a sigh, fumbling in her satchel as he crouched.

"Now that my stomach is filled, let's g-"

"Ah! Found it!"

Garou paused, staring at the (H/c) woman with a blank face as she smiled brightly at him.

"You are paying by the way." [Name] said, concluding their wonderful, and in her case, annoying lunch by spraying him in the eyes with her best friend, pepper spray.

"And then, I reached in my bag and pulled out my pepper spray, and sprayed him right in the eyes! Right in the eyes, I tell you! Hahaha, I told you I'm the best-!"

"Are you even listening? Genos! I'm telling you my awesome tale!"

"I'm listening."

"No you aren't! You're just scribbling down weird doodles of Saitama sleeping!"


	17. Chapter 17

****

**/Aka egg tries to comfort [Name] and fails miserably-in her standards**

Saitama couldn't sleep, not used to the quietness of his small apartment. The noise of Genos's fans were a white noise to him, and it wasn't until he was gone did he realize how much he depended on it for sleep.

He sighed, pushing off the single blanket he used to cover himself and decided there was no use in staring at the dark ceiling until light hit the horizon. He would make some tea, maybe watch some cartoons or turn on the light and read manga.

Genos had been at Doctor Kuseno's for… was it two weeks? Yes, two weeks and Saitama finally realized how dull his life was without the cyborg. Genos had fought a cluster of monsters that had proved to be too strong for him and was damaged heavily.

[Name] came by often, though he was certain it was out of loneliness and not because she wanted to see him. She would bring ingredients for some soup or udon, and the two would eat in silence with a few small conversations that died quickly. Then, she would go home, and take some of his food with her.

She bit her lip a lot.

A faint tapping was heard from his balcony, and he realized he was not the only one who could not sleep. That, or it was a monster. Probably the former.

Saitama retreated from the kitchen, and proved his predictions right at the sight of a shivering and seemingly tired [Name] standing on his balcony with her hand still on the sliding window.

It kinda creeped him out, but he would let it pass this time because her eyes looked red and puffy.

With a click! he unlocked the sliding door and [Name] scurried inside, grabbing his blanket and curling up on the floor with it.

"Hello to you too."

She sniffled, and glared at him, though she did not appear very intimidating with her eyes and nose red, and the fact she was curled up in a cocoon using his blanket.

"Shut up. I'm cold."

He sighed again in resignation, returning to the kitchen to make a cup- two cups of tea.

When he returned, [Name] had moved and now was slumped over the coffee table with only her hair visible from the blanket.

Saitama, sitting down across from her, placed her tea down and took a sip of his own. She did not make a move to touch it and he wondered for a moment if he wasted a perfectly good cup of tea.

Until he heard the hiccupping and Saitama wished he ignored the tapping. He didn't know how to deal with crying people!

Awkwardly, he reached over the table and patted her on the back with stiff movements, tea cup still in hand.

"Um. Are you okay?" It was more of a statement than a question and Saitama instantly regretted it when [Name] peeked out from her cocoon with a fierce glare.

"No, I am most cert- _hiccup_ \- ainly not okay, and it's all because of- _hiccup_ \- you!"

Saitama gasped, annoyance overriding pity.

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

"The proper way to comfor- _hiccup_ -t someone is by giving a hug! Uncultured- _hiccup_ \- swine!"

"I'm not giving you a hug! Oi-oi! Get away from me!"

"No, hug- _hiccup_ \- me!"

"You'll spill the tea!"

"Master! I have returned from Doctor Kuseno's and have brought two days worth of groceries I saw that were on sal- Oh, I will return later. I did not mean to interrupt you two."

"Wait! It's not what it looks like!"

"It's exactly what it looks like, Saitama won't give me a hug because I'm sad and he's supposed to comfort me!"

The wrestling duo stopped and froze, staring at Genos who was hovering in the doorframe looking quite uncomfortable.

"GENOS!"

"Ah, Genos!"

[Name] glared at Saitama, who mirrored her expression, and then hiccuped again.

"I'm not hugging you and that's final."

Maturely, she stuck her tongue out at him and Saitama's eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah, well I don't need you to hug me because I'm not sad anymore."

Picking up the two tea cups Saitama had set out earlier, he sighed and walked to the kitchen where Genos was unloading groceries.

"Teenagers and their moodiness."

"You wanna fight?!"

~Bonus~

"How did you get up on the balcony anyway?"

"Oh! Well this giant dumpster monster hit me up there. I was like there for an hour until my head stopped bleeding. Guess you're too deaf! Haha, old man!"

/Sorry for small update D: I haven't had time to write much, but next chapter will definitely be longer and of higher quality.

I imagine when [Name] was ever sad she would just walk/drive over to Saitama's apartment no matter if it was morning or midnight


End file.
